


Username 666

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, from tumblr, might be a smidge ooc, username 666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is scared of all things paranormal. Blaine persuades him to try the username 666 ritual with him. Imagine their surprise when it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Username 666

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP/OT3 etc trying the Username: 666 ritual together and being scared out of their minds when it actually works. Bonus if Person B has a fear of paranormal activity but either Person A or C has a fascination with that kind of thing and persuaded them to go along with it.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine said. “Please? It won’t work. I swear.”

 

“But what if it does?” Kurt asked. “You know I don’t like that stuff.”

 

“How else are you supposed to get over this fear of paranormal activity?” Blaine asked.

 

“I’m fine  _with_  the fear, Blaine,” Kurt said. “It doesn’t get in the way of my daily activities.”

 

“Come on,” Blaine said, giving his fiance puppy eyes. “Please?”

 

“Fine,” Kurt sighed and sat down near the computer. Blaine sat in front of the screen and typed in youtube.com and then pressed enter. He waited for the page to load before typing /666 in the address bar. He refreshed the page five times.

 

“See, Kurt?” Blaine said. “I told you it wouldn’t work.” He kept refreshing the page. Soon enough, the pictures changed to little boxes with ‘x’s in them and the text next to the ‘x’s was 666.

 

“I’m getting out of here,” Kurt said, grabbing his coat from the couch. “See you later.”

 

“No! Stay!” Blaine said, turning in his chair.

 

“Ha  _ha_. Now you’re scared, too,” Kurt said. He was putting his coat on.

 

“Who cares if I am? This isn’t supposed to work,” Blaine responded. It was then that Kurt realized that Blaine was probably just as--if not more--freaked out by the username 666 thing working.

 

“Ugh,” Kurt said. “I’ll stay.” He took his coat off and returned to his seat.

 

Blaine kept refreshing the page. Every time he refreshed the page, it got creepier and creepier until eventually a link to the channel ‘666’ appeared. He clicked on it and a few videos popped up. He clicked on the middle one and suddenly he couldn’t click out of the page. He tried to press the back arrow and click on the close button at the top right of his browser, but neither worked. “Kurt, can you unplug the computer?” Kurt reached behind the computer and unplugged it.

 

“I am now scarred for life,” Kurt said. “Thanks for that.”

 

“So am I,” Blaine replied.

 

“ _Why_  did you decide that was a good idea?” Kurt asked.

 

“I didn’t think it would actually  _work_ ,” Blaine replied. “And you know I’m obsessed with paranormal stuff.”

 

“Don’t  _I_  know it,” Kurt said. “But never try that again, okay?”

 

“Trust me,” Blaine said. “I won't. That was creepy enough.”

 

Rachel and Mercedes walked in, carrying Rachel's iPad. “Do you think the username 666 thing actually works?” Rachel asked Mercedes.

 

“No way, Rach!” Mercedes said. “It’s something someone made up to get more views.”

 

“Kurt, Blaine: do you think it works?” Rachel asked.

 

“Yes,” they answered at the same time.

 

“...Why is the computer unplugged?” Mercedes asked.

 

“Blaine and I decided to try it,” Kurt replied. He relayed the story to the two girls, who laughed where appropriate and were just as freaked out as the boys were.


End file.
